As Fast As I Need To Be
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: He has his limits and he can't do anything. He may not be a speed god, heck he may not even be the fastest thing alive. But he will always be fast enough to meet the challenge, especially when someone needs him to.


_**As Fast As I Need to Be**_

The story begins simply as a curiosity that turns into a world changing view. Beginning on the track or to be specific the F-Zero raceway where two competitors were competing for a title. One of the competitors is known as Captain Falcon, one of the original 12, and was undoubtedly the fastest Smasher. However, all that changed during the Brawl tournament when new faces were introduced. The F-Zero pilot was confident his piloting skills, fighting skills, and fancy footwork put him in first place when it came to speed. However, that title was put into question when a certain character breezed onto the scene.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Captain Falcon heard from Mario that the hedgehog is known by many titles, the blue blur, the world's fastest supersonic hedgehog, or the fastest thing alive. Falcon heard these names and instantly within the hedgehog being at the mansion for only a measly five hours was challenged to a race. Before any fighting could be done this race had to take place. Captain Falcon wanted to be known as the undisputed king of speed when it came to a Smasher. When a Smasher thinks of speed, they should think of Captain Falcon. However, as Falcon pilots his Blue Falcon across the track he suddenly realizes why the hedgehog is called Sonic. The hedgehog keeps pace with his machine easily, as if he was only jogging.

It was early in the tournament so no one really knew who to root for. Most of the veterans decided to root for Falcon, while all of the new people decided to root for the underdog. The only ones withholding their votes were of the Mushroom Kingdom who had personal dealing with the hedgehog. When people asked them if Sonic had a chance against Falcon's racing machine or asked if Sonic would win they only shrugged saying it 'depends on how close Sonic wants it to be'.

That simple sentence implied that Sonic could've ended this race from the very second it started, or that it takes Sonic a long time to build up the proper amount of speed. However anyone took it they either thought Sonic was one cocky dirt bag, or a person who likes to challenge himself with a little friendly competition. Either way he was making a name for himself rather quickly. They all watched as the blue blur earned his name as he ran alongside the Blue Falcon. Sonic making smart remarks the entire time during the race. Saying that he liked Falcon's paint job, how blue is such a cool color and asking questions about the Mansion they'll be staying in. Falcon was too in the zone to really entertain the conversation so it was mostly one way. Using F-Zero race tactics Falcon tried to push Sonic off the track, run him over, and even ram into him. The hedgehog was much smaller compared to an F-Zero racer so hitting him was going to be difficult especially with his agile nature.

Finally, the finish line came into sight making Falcon lick his lips with anticipation. He gave a salute to Sonic then put the petal to the metal as he easily broke the sound barrier and was picking up to speeds close to Mach 2 and then beyond. He smirked knowing the hedgehog, even if he could reach this speed, couldn't accelerate fast enough to catch up. However, this was a grave miscalculation on his part as Sonic was with him in mere moments after his speed increase. This time Sonic gave a small salute as he rushed forward breaking into Mach 4 territory. Falcon was shocked but smirked at the challenge. He poured everything into this final stretch to pass the line first. Sonic's legs were moving so fast he could only see a wheel. However, he began going even faster than that as the wheel turned into an infinity sign that made him shoot forward just as the Blue Falcon lurched forward in speed. The two were neck and neck as they both past the finish line seemingly at the same time. Everyone was out of their seat by then cheering as best they could especially since the racers were moving so fast that the sound came a few seconds later. Master Hand was almost blown away by the wind speed the two racers produced. He was glade he set up a hypersonic camera that took pictures every second to recollect the race.

He decided to put it up on the big screen so everyone could see the final results. And the results were….startling to say the least.

They saw the finish line, but then suddenly they see Sonic hop over the finish line. He walks over to the camera striking a few poses, four to be exact each time the camera takes a picture. He looks to his right then jumps back over the finish line then a few snaps later they see the hedgehog cross the line at the same time as the Blue Falcon.

Everyone stared dumbly at what they saw some having to replay it over in their minds. Then everyone stares at the hedgehog who seemed only a bit more tired than he was before the race even started. He looked at the crowd, then to a gaping Falcon, and a somewhat stunned Master Hand.

"Did I win?" he asked.

This single event led many to question just how fast Sonic is. A question many Smashers wondered but didn't know how to get the answer to. Falcon challenged Sonic to races all the time and the hedgehog never declined them. He won every single one, but it looked like Falcon was getting closer and closer every time. However, it soon dawned on Smashers that Sonic probably only allowed it to seem like its close. The very first race was far too clear cut a victory for anyone to believe Falcon could go that fast. The fact that Sonic was able to do all that in front the camera without anyone even noticing was somewhat scary. They were grateful that Master Hand drastically cut down Sonic's speed when in matches. Though the hedgehog was slower he was still incredibly fast, and almost impossible to get a good solid hit on, well if he's paying attention.

Sonic made friends fast too. Despite his brimming confidence he had a certain charm. A lot of people hated that about him, but even more respected him. After all the things he's accomplished, the lives he's saved, the battles he's fought, and the things he's done. It be hard not to be a little full of yourself. Some people even feared him a little. The only one whose powers had to be dampened by Master Hand was Gannondorf, and he was a big time villain. So how powerful was the hedgehog? What is his fastest speed?

No one knows his full potential, not even him.

One day a freak thunderstorm lit up the night sky striking down around the Mansion. One of the kid smashers named Ness had went outside for some alone time in the woods far off from the Mansion. He was sitting under a tree taking a nap when the lightning woke him up. He was startled almost out of his wits when he heard the thunder. He looked to the sky to see lightning dancing around in the clouds. He looked next to him to see the electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu next to him who was still sleeping somehow. He had been asked by Samus to take him out since she would be busy with a last minute match. Since Ness knew Pikachu for a while being that they were both Originals he had no problem with the task. However, he was worried that since the electric mouse conducted electricity so well and they were under a pretty tall tree that they would be in serious danger. Ness didn't bother to wake up the Pokémon and simply picked it up in his arms then hurried back toward the Mansion. He would teleport but with so many trees in the way a running start could slam him face first into bark. He tried hurrying, but the lightning finally struck the Earth only a few feet where in front of Ness. Ness startled as the cracking sound popped his eardrums and startled Pikachu awake so much it released a discharge. This discharge must have attracted more lightning to come down toward them. Ness was about to use a PK Thunder to try and fend it off but the words wouldn't leave his mouth fast enough.

However next thing he knew he was moving all of a sudden. The forest was a total blur which made him have to blink a few times. He realized that someone had him on their back. He had no idea how that happened, and had very little time to consider it. He was moving somehow without his consent suddenly moving in such fast, sharp, and precise movements. He didn't know what was going on only that the person carrying him told him to 'hold on tight' and after a moment they added 'that includes your lunch'. Ness was moving faster than he ever thought possible, and he was used to building up speed in order to teleport which is incredibly fast in his opinion. However, a few moments of doing all that and he was in the foyer of the Mansion with Pikachu in his arms. He looked down at Pikachu to confirm if the Pokémon was just as confused as he was, and upon seeing the confused look back from Pikachu he felt he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

Master Hand usually didn't allow natural disasters to occur on Mansion property because that usually would break something, breaking something means it needed to be replaced, and to replace something cost money. Master Hand did not want to spend money on frivolous things like a new house, hospital bills, or medicine. So on the rare occasions there are freak storms then the Smashers are laughable unprepared to deal with them. The Thunderstorm was something that Master Hand felt was one of those things he shouldn't interfere with. Apparently, defying Mother Nature was something he was not too keen with. Despite being a few miles from the shorelines the mansion never once saw a hurricane luckily. However, the Thunderstorm did give birth to a tornado eventually after a few hours of the thundering outside. The tornado touched down a few miles off the Mansion property. As previously stated the Smashers were laughably unprepared for it, some of them not even used to being in a tornado. The ones who knew diddle about Tornados told everyone to stay away from the windows and get to the lower levels.

While everyone was rushing to get to safety the blue hedgehog was walking around without a care, confused but for the most part unaffected about the situation. Ness was panicking as he was calling out for his friend. He grabbed a few Smashers asking if they knew where he was or if they saw him. Everyone answered no which made him panic more. Since Sonic apparently was so busy stuffing his face at the time of all the panic he decided to approach Ness asking what was wrong.

"My friend Lucas, he's my roommate and he's new here so not a lot of people know him. He said he was going to go off to this place that Master Hand had made for him and that he would be spending a lot of time there. I'm really freaked since no one has seen him and I have no idea where he is!" Ness explained.

Sonic nods, "Alright, I'll find him in the blink of an eye,"

"No one knows where he is though!"

"Hey Lucario?" Sonic questioned a Pokémon behind him that was seemed to be also in a more calm state. "Ness here is looking for his pal Lucas, think you can find him?"

"I suppose," Lucario closed his eyes to concentrate. Ness held his breath waiting for the verdict so he could hurry and get his friend. The truth was he felt greatly responsible for the blonde, not only because they are from the same world but Ness felt concern for the boy. Lucas struck him as a very sad and sensitive kid the moment they met. He made a lot of personal visits to Master Hand, and oddly Master Hand showed an interests and caring nature toward Lucas. Ness knew for a fact that Master Hand held no sympathy for anyone in this house, but for the Hand to show such compassion to Lucas portrays some deep sorrow within the boy's past. Lucas had never told him, and he cut himself off from a lot of the other people here not really getting to know anyone. "He's outside attempting to outrun the tornado," Lucario answered in a shaky voice.

"What!" Ness called in shock. He turned to run toward the door. However, a blur rushed past him and was outside before he could even see the door.

Lucas was running as hard as he could, but he was getting harder as the wind seemed to keep pulling him from the ground. The Mansion is in his sight and he could see it glad he had left the sunflower field Master Hand made for him when he did otherwise he would've been swept up already. Lucas suddenly heard his name being called and he looked to see something rushing towards him. He panicked no knowing what it was. That moment of panic slowed him down as the wind swept him up into the air. Sonic gasped as he snatched at the air just missing Lucas' shoe. Sonic mashed his teeth as he got a determined look in his eyes. Sonic was able to ignore the fact that a tornado was bearing down on him to focus on Lucas. Sonic noticed the numerous amount of objects littered in the tornado. Sonic smirked as through his eyes everything seemed to slow down to a standstill. He locked on Lucas then leaped upward into the air. He allowed the wind to take him as he landed on parts of rocks, trees, and whatever objects he could. He could only see Lucas as he was unable to hear his screams either from the sound waves being too slow to hit him, or that the wind from the tornado took the air right out of his lungs. Lucas is in shock to say the least. He didn't know if he would be able to come out unscathed. Master Hand informed everyone that in order to turn into a trophy one must be defeated in battle, or you turn when about to be mortally wounded. He wondered if suffocation counts as a mortal wound. Tears began flowing from his eyes unable to restrain himself anymore not knowing how this would possibly end. Suddenly though he felt someone grab his hand. He was pulled into until he was in that person's arms. Lucas was so scared, but relieved at the same time. He clung to whoever it was happy to touch anything. He clung to the person's neck as he buried his face in their shoulder.

"It's alright I got you!" the person called over the winds. Eventually the disorienting winds released them as suddenly Lucas felt gravity acting on him again. Although he noted the person wasn't to sure where they were going to land. Somehow they did and finally after an awful feeling nausea coming to him he realized that they finally stopped.

"Lucas!" a voice called to his name. Lucas remove his face from the person's shoulder to look up and see his roommate Ness rushing over to him with that Lucario creature with him. Lucas released the person who he held and went toward Ness. Ness was infuriated at Lucas for being outside, but was so thankful he was safe from the harsh noogie he received. After that Lucas turned to his rescuer to see a blue hedgehog sitting on the ground catching his breath. Lucas began to walk over.

"Tornado still here!" Lucario called pointing.

"Oh yeah that, one second," Sonic said hopping to his feet. He rushed forward at supersonic speed then began circling the base of the tornado. He matched speeds with the roaring winds then began guiding away from the Mansion. Once he did that he began to increase the tornado's speed making the winds faster. The three Smashers struggled to get back inside the Mansion with the sharp increase in the wind. Sonic then began running slower and slower and the tornado was still matching his speed. Sonic began going slower and slower as the winds slowed down as well. Until Sonic eventually came to a stop and the tornado dispersed. Sonic smirked as he dusted his hands. He decided to take it slow this one time as he super strolled back to the Mansion. The yard of the Mansion was mostly intake with a few trees uprooted and the grounds a bit messier than usual. The walls covered with dirt and a few windows shattered but it could've been much worse. With the storm finally calm the Smashers exit the Mansion to assess the damage themselves. Sonic felt a tug on his arm so he turned to look down at Lucas with a shy smile on his face.

"T-Thank you for saving me Sonic…" Lucas said with a blush. Sonic smiled and gave the boy a thumbs up.

"No problem couldn't let ya just float around,"

"How did we get out the tornado anyway?"

"Tornados usually spit someone out after riding them for a bit, just like taxi. I controlled where we'd land with a little help with my sonic spin before I caught you,"

"Wow, you can move so fast that you can dodge lightning, everything seems slow in your eyes, and you control tornados on your own speed!" Ness was completely amazed.

"Yes all amazing feats that shock the mind," Lucario said.

"Alright, now I just gotta know," Captain Falcon began stepping forward. "Just how fast are you?!"

Sonic gave the question some thought then looked down at Lucas. He pat the blonde on the head before answering the F-Zero pilot and setting the record straight. "I'm as fast as I need to be,"


End file.
